Ghost Files
by spin-demon
Summary: Sera liked to think of herself as a normal girl...untile the day she met yusuke uramshie....then her placid little world was turned upside down....


(Hiei: this is a story...a story of a girl named sera...

(I do not own anything)

I did not bother to rewatch any of the episodes again, so if i get this wrong then i am sorry! I'm sorry if it gets changed because of my demented freakish mind! IM SORRY!!! and yes...some of my spelling DOES suck...get over it... ---- )))

A flash of light, followed by a sudden splash of red. Screams and the sound of screeching tires.....Black....

Sera woke up from the dream, "just a dream...but ive been having that same silly dream forever, why am i still thinking about it? Aw, crap! I'm going back to sleep!" she curled into a ball, hugging her knees. Soon she fell asleep, only to have a nightmare...

_he was everywhere, behind her, infront of her. She saw the glint of metal before it even touched her. She felt it cut deep into the soft flesh of her abdomen. His booted foot came up and smacked into the side of her head, sending her spiraling a few feet away, a small trickle of blood dripped into her eyes as she tried to stand again. A pair of boots came into her blurry line of sight and she whimpered, inching away from him ...please...please leave me alone... a chuckle and his fist connected with her jaw. She cried out and fell back, her skull cracking against the floor. His hands slid under her arms and lifted her up...wake up my pet...do not fall asleep on me... She cracked her eyes open and gazed at him, her vision tinted red from the blood that oozed from her skull. He smirked and leaned in, kissing her hard on the mouth. She whimpered and he chuckled again, pulling away from her do not fear death...for death invites you my pet... she screamed as his blade bite through her ribs, lodging itself painfully in her heart _

Again sera woke up, but this time she was drenched in sweat. "What the hell was that!" she swung her legs up and over the side of the bed, falling flat on her face when she tried to stand up. "Why-why cant i walk?" her mother heard her fall and came rushing into the room to see her daughter lying on the floor, coughing up blood....

Later that night...

Sera woke up to find herself in a hospital bed, '_what am i doing here?_' she spotted her mother sitting in a chair in the corner, asleep. Smiling she got out f bed, stumbling a bit. She reached her mother a carefully covered her up with a blanket. Kissing her on the forehead she went to explore the hospital. She walked through the halls peeking into rooms every once in awhile. She spotted a nurse ahead of her and eeped. 'What if I'm not supposed to be out of bed!' she looked around for a room to hide in, found an empty one on her left and bolted for it. Once safely inside she quietly closed the door, she leaned against it, her hair messed up and sweating a little. She held her breath while the nurse passed by her door, she heard the nurse stop outside the door and she started to sweat even more. "Urrmm..." she covered her mouth, stopping herself from making any sound. The doorknob turned and the door swung open, luckily since she was behind the door the nurse didn't see her. She stood stiffly until an alarm sounded and the nurse took off. "Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" The alarm was still ringing and with her excellent hearing she, she could hear a group of doctors rushing down the hall towards the room she was in. "OH GOD! Why me!?" she rushed around the room, searching for a hiding spot. The group came rushing in, wheeling a woman on a stretcher. "Who are you! Get out of this room at once!" one of the doctors yelled at her. She nodded dumbly and inched towards the door. A Young man came speeding into the room, he ran straight into her. "GAAAAA!" sera bounced off of him and landed in the hall. His eyes widened and he was about to apologize, but he turned instead and went to the woman's side, holding her hand and whispering to her. A second later another boy came hurtling past her, skidding to a halt infront of the room she had been hiding in. there was some cussing and a discussion, then the two boys left, running to the stairs.

"what just happened?" sera asked herself. She decided to follow them,

'_What am i getting myself into?_' she sprinted after them. What met her eyes was a sight that only few spiritually inclined could see. Right before her was both boys, and they had a mirror, but it was floating a foot off the ground! She stopped dead in her tracks, gaping as the two boys gave some of their life energy to the mirror. Then it was all over. The boy in green stood up and spoke to the red head, then they both noticed her. The red head blinked and he walked past her back into the building, while Mr. green stared at her.

"Who are you?" she sweatdropped and turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the back of her hosptal gown. "I asked you a question!" sera gulped and replied, "my name is sera...."

The next day...

After a brief explanation to Yusuke and boton, sera had eventually won their trust. They then explained that they were spirit detectives and were currently on a case. Boton asked her "boss", koenma, if she could get a temporary place in the case even though she really didn't want to get involved. Yusuke thought that it would be a good way to prove that she wasn't a bad guy, and boton said that it would help Yusuke out.

She agreed and got a spiffy watch thingy that would alert her if demons were around, "what about kurama?" she asked yusuke later on. " oh him, boton took him to koenma's to set things strait." "Oh, ok." she said, tinkering with her watch. "so now what do we do?" "well, we look for the last item, which hiei has." "Oh...is he really powerful?" yusuke thought a moment, "boton said that he was, so i guess so!" Sera sweat dropped and glanced at him. "Aren't you the least bit worried yusuke?" he looked at her grinning like a fool, "nope!" "God, your full of yourself..."

The next day...

Sera went to school, getting detention for falling asleep in class and so did Yusuke, keiko made him stay after to serve it. Sera and yusuke split paths on the way home, seeing as yusuke had to meet up with his mother. On the walk home Keiko vanished, and a mental message from hiei was sent to boton saying that yusuke would have to be at an old storage building in an hour, with the other two items or he would never see Keiko again. Yusuke ran and grabbed sera, running as fast as he could to meet up with boton. "Yusuke! We've got to hurry!" boton yelled, jumping on her oar, he jumped on after her. Sera was left running along beside them, barely keeping up, while listening to boton explain as they went. "Yusuke," she asked, "who's Keiko?" "She my friend sera! She's the girl that helped me come back to life, we have to go faster boton!" boton sped up, Yusuke hanging on for dear life as they neared the building. Sera screeched and ran faster, trying to keep up with them. Boton and yusuke stopped infront of a warehouse.

"This is it!" Yusuke said, jumping down. "So Keiko should be here right?" sera blinked, panting loudly from her run. She blinked again as yusuke forced the door open. Inside they saw hiei with Keiko behind him lying on the ground, unconscious and surrounded by possesed humans. "Keiko!" boton and Yusuke tried to run to her, but they were greeted by the possesed men. Yusuke took them out and approached hiei. The demon smirked, "you won't wake her up that way, she's under my influence..." "what!" yusuke and boton screamed at the same time. "Heh..." hiei reached up and tore off his bandanna. "I used the sword on her, and an eye very much like the one on my forehead will open up on hers. She will turn into a loyal demon slave..." boton gasped and searched keiko, finding a third eye trying to open on her forehead. She gritted her teeth and used her life force to subdue the eye. "What have you done to her?" sera gasped. Hiei smirked, "where are the items?" Yusuke took them from boton, and threw them at the demon, who caught them and smirked. Yusuke growled and jumped in. He kicked hiei in the face and sent him flying back into the crates behind. Yusuke smiled and cracked his knuckles. There was a rustling sound and hiei stood from the pile of crates, a small smear of blood on his bottom lip. He jumped out of the mess of broken crates, smirking at yusuke. "This should be an interesting battle, i don't usually have to change forms. He reached up and grabbed the shoulder of his cloak, ripping it from his body. Sera blinked in the glory that was hiei, her eyes throbbed into hearts and drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. His body was perfect, muscles rippling in just the right spots, and now that she looked at him, he was handsome. She found herself swooning over the enemy and gave serious thought to tackling him to the ground herself. Just as she was about to say something, Suddenly hiei turned green and red eyes opened up all over his body. The eye on his forehead started to glow red and his hair stood straight up. Sera whimpered and slinked back to botons side, pouting over her lost boy toy. Hiei focused his gaze on sera, he smirked and looked back to yusuke, "you left her un guarded.." his eye burned brighter and boton screamed, her life force deleting quickly. The walls shook with hiei's power and Sera gasped, looking back just in time to see a tower of crates tip towards her. She squeaked and covered her head as she was buried alive not more than a few feet away from boton and Keiko. The last thing she heard before passing out was boton screaming her name and hiei's laughter.

When sera woke up, she was in the same storage room, she had a pounding head ache and yusuke and Keiko were gone. Boton informed her that Keiko was safe and that Yusuke had won against hiei. Sera asked how and boton told her that he had pointed his spirit gun at the forlorn hope, hitting hiei from behind. She asked how long she had been out and was told for about an hour. Boton gathered the items and gave them to sera, who intern gave her a confused look. "well, i'll need some help bringing the items and hiei back to spirit world!" sighing, sera gave boton back the items. "here, you get these and i'll get the guy.."

She walked over to the passed out demon and lifted him onto her back, 'carrying him piggyback all the way to koenma's is going to be hell!" she sensed him stirring and shot a worried glance to boton, who in response shot one back at her. "Let's just hurry! I don't want this psycho waking up on me and cutting my head off or something!" boton took off on her oar, and sera followed, only a little weighed down by the miniature man on her back. Who, at the moment, had his face nestled in the crook of her neck and was breathing sleepily on her. She blushed four shades of red and tried to keep her eyes on her feet, so she wouldn't trip, but only ended up with a bloody nose for her odd thoughts. 'Oh God! why does he have to breath right on my neck! It tickles like hell!' grunting she got a better grip on him and sped up, not wanting to be left behind. "wait up boton, he's heavy!"

Two weeks later...

Sera found out that she and Yusuke had another mission, this evil demon guy named rando who was going to try to steal this old lady named Genki's power so he could rule the world or something like that... "So why am i on this mission again Yusuke?" Yusuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "because i have to go and because you need training." "Oh..." they reached a temple, inside you could hear people shouting. "Looks like there's a crowd..." Yusuke stated as they entered, looking around sera saw that she was almost the only girl there. "Great, now i have to be stuck around male hormones all week!" "And longer if you win..." Yusuke whispered. Sera snorted at the thought of her winning "as far as i know yusuke, i have no power.... Or strength.........or testicles....." She grinned at the scornful expression he shot her.

Everyone went quiet as an old woman walked out of two giant doors, "must be that genki lady..." sera whispered. Yusuke nodded. The old woman spoke, "now i see that a lot you are wannabe beefcake's, so listen up, the first trial will be a drawing. Those that pick a red slip of paper out of this box will continue with me, those that don't, get lost. Begin!" there was a rush as people formed into two lines. Sera got in behind Yusuke, so she wouldn't get lost. She was silently hopping that she didn't draw a red one, and she doubted that she would anyway. After some time it was finally Yusuke's turn, he reached in hoping to get a red one and low and behold, He pulled out a red slip of paper. "YAHOOO!!!" he practically jumped in the air, until he heard a familiar voice behind him, "urameshie?" he turned around, "kuwabara? What are you doing here?" kuwabara held up a red slip of paper and grinned. Sera sighed as the two friends jumped around and showed off their muscles. 'Idiots...' holding her breath, she reached in and grabbed a slip, she cautiously drew it out and stared in wonder at her hand, the slip was half red! She blinked and switched hands, watching as the other half turned red as well. "Well...that's odd..."

Yusuke cheered and clapped her on the back, drawing her a few glares from those that hadn't gotten a red slip. Genki waved for those that had red slips to follow her. Sera noticed that one of the other 'red slips' was staring at her, a short monk looking boy. She looked over and smiled nervously, starting to sweat. They followed genki into a arcade like thing and yusuke stated wearily, "were going to play games?" genki explained that the games would test your physical, mental, and spiritual awarness and strenght. Sera waited after yusuke and kuwabara, who had gotten into a fight about who was stronger, waiting for her turn. Kuwabara landed a 129, while yusuke beat him with a 155. When it was sera's turn, she being last, she punched the bag with all of her strength. And to her, and everyone elses surprise, she scored a pretty high score, almost at kuwabara's level. She blinked as she counted up her scores, she was better at karyokie and the mental things, not strength.

The next test started and everyone went to the begining of a forest, which genki explained to be the next test. She ran off after giving everyone the directions to go to the giant tree. They all had two hours. Sera took off, being chased by yusuke and kuwabara. She got lost and wound up running into the monk kid. He smirked at her before smiling and running off again, she took off in the opposite direction, running into kuwabara. They both arrived first, kuwabara a few steps ahead of sera. Others showed up, but no yusuke? "where is he?" she asked kuwabara. He shrugged, and just as genki was calling the time he rushed out of the bushes, murttering about 'the straight path.'

After that Genki took them to a dark room where she stopped and turned to everyone. "This will be the fifth trial, you will pair up and fight in total darkness. You will use any means necessary to defeat your opponent." Yusuke was smarting off again, "so old lady, you want us to fight blind? That's cool, i can take all of these guy's in the dark." genki threw her cigarette at him. It landed on his shoulder. He yelped and flicked it off into darkness. "I'll have none of your smart ass remarks! Either you want to be in this tournament or you don't. Punk ass..." sera gave a small laugh, which earned her a glare from their teacher. "And you, something doesn't seem right about you. You look to skinny to be any stronger than a four year old." Sera sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Well, i, uh, well, you see...i eat a lot of fiber..." genki snorted, "just shut up and we will get along fine, and keep the ass in line too." Kuwabara apparently just seemed to notice her, "hey, your pretty!" drooling, he stared at her while she hid behind Yusuke.

Three hours later.....

The dark room had ended with yusuke, kuwabara, the monk kid, and a martial artist, who had been beaten by yusuke a few minutes earlier. Yusuke, kuwabara and the monk kid were the only battle opponents left. No, wait... kuwabara was in bad shape, considering he had been shrunk down to the size of a flea and had two broken arms. Sera had been beaten earlier, but the boy who had beaten her got his ass kicked by Yusuke. She and boton were trying to help kuwabara, and were watching the fight between the monk kid and Yusuke. Yusuke looked like he was winning, until the kid apparently showed his true form. His human body sunk into the ground and rando appeared from a giant crack in the earth. Sera blinked and her eyes turned into hearts again, She drooled as she took in his features. His hair was crimson red and he was built like a weight lifter. She drooled over the odd markings that adorned his body and face. '...Now HE'S hot...'

Genki looked at her out of the corner on her eyes, "his name is rando, he's a demon who steals spirit energy, Stop drooling..." "Oh." Sera said forming a little o with her mouth. She tore herself away from the hunk and walked back over to boton. Seeing the worried expression on her face, she was about to ask what she was worried about when Rando started speaking. "Well now that ive shown you my true form, ill have to kill you all..." A small part of sera's obsession died as he said that and she pouted again. "All the cute ones want me dead!" He chuckled at her, "I'll enjoy you little one, I'll enjoy you very much." he chuckled again, turning back to Yusuke, "you sure do hang around with a pretty lot, to bad they have to die." Yusuke snarled and threw a few quick punches at rando, none hitting their target. Yusuke took some hits and ended up being dropped into a nearby pond with newly summoned demon fish waiting below to devour him. He plunged into the water, sinking below the surface. Rando smiled, turning back to the horrified group behined him. "now, who will die first, there are only three women left. Who to pick..." he tapped his chin thoughtfully, sneering. Rando advanced on them a sadistic gleam in his eyes, Sera gulped and sweatdropped, edging behind boton. "...um...we wont tell anyone what you look like, so you don't have to kill us right?..." boton laughed nervously and backed up with her, genki forgotten for the moment. Rando smirked and grabbed the front of botons shirt, ready to rip her head off when out of nowhere Yusuke's power level shot off the roof. Sera, not being able to sense it, took the moment of surprise to latch onto randos arm and bite down as hard as she could. He growled and let boton go, instead grabbing sera by the hair and lifting her off her feet. She yelped and kicked her legs wildly. He chuckled and tossed her into a tree, bending the branches around her so she couldn't escape.

Yusuke, with help from kuwabara's spirit form, blew the fish out of the water. Rando Who was caught off guard, used his stolen form of the spirit gun to aim at the pool, waiting for yusuke to come up. Little did he suspect that yusuke would jump out of a connected pool behind him, shooting him in the back with his spirit gun. Rando snarled, not liking the pain, and started to chant the reduction spell he used on kuwabara. But he ended up shrinking himself seeing as yusuke had swamp gunk in his ears. Yusuke took the advantage, and elbowed the tiny rando, defeating him. Genki congratulated yusuke, seeing as he had won the tournament, and healed kuwabara.

Boton took rando to spirit world, before he could wake up, and everyone got ready to leave. Sera, still tied up in her tree, watched them walk away and whimpered. "HEY!! COME BACK AND GET ME!"

Two months later....

Sera found herself at home still a little injured from the training that genki had put her through. Yusuke had gotten it worse he had to stay there the whole two months. Sera only had to be there for four weeks. Yusuke had just gotten back and was currently out with kuwabara and Keiko. They had invited her but she had homework, so she turned them down. She was in the middle of her geometry homework when the compact thingy that boton gave her started to beep. She pulled it out and opened it to see a running boton talking at her rapidly. "sera! You have to get down here to the Movie Theater really fast! This is important! Hurry!" sera gasped and packed her backpack, stuffing it with as much food and first aid supplies as she could. Then she ran downstairs by igume, (her sister), telling her that she was going to spend the night at her friends house. 'thank god its Friday!' she then made her way over to the movie theater and had to sneak past a very pissed off keiko. She found the run down building that boton was supposed to be in and ran inside. She found boton and saw yusuke and kuwabara jump into a hole like thing. "hey boton! Where did yusuke and kuwabara go?" boton smiled and said cheerfully, "the same place your going!" sera backed away a little, sweat dropping. "Your kidding right boton, you know im not as strong as them!" boton grinned evily and almost literally picked her up and threw her into the hole.

"AHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she fell and when she hit the ground she landed on something soft and lumpy. "oh! Sorry kuwabara!" she said getting off of him." She opened her compact thingy and waited till boton opened her's, "WHY DID YOU THROW ME IN! I CANT DO ANYTHING FOR THIS CASE!" boton grinned and replied, "because you can heal the boys, thats what genki taught you about right?" sera sighed, stepping out of the way as a hoard of demons attacked yusuke and kuwabara. "i guess so boton, but you own me one!" she clicked the gizmo shut and stuffed it back into her pocket, pulling her ever popular bat from her magic bag-that-holds-things-it-shouldent-be-able-to. She started beating the crap out of anything that tried to touch her, "DIE!"

kuwabara grabbed her shoulder when the last demon near her went down. It was a big mistake for him considering she took a mighty swing and sent him flying. When she saw who she had bashed, her eyes got really big and she panicked. "SWEET MOTHER MARY! I KILLED KUWABARA!" Yusuke walked up behind her, patting her on the back. "No you didn't, ive beat him up more than that, he'll come too in a few minutes." His hand wandered, and he found himself on the ground with a lump on his head. "yusuke! You perv!" he giggled, "heh, heh...sorry..." sera scowled at him, "you'd better be!..." there was a rumbling and all the sudden they were surrounded by more monsters. Sera sweatdropped, "urrmm, Yusuke...what do we do now?" Yusuke shoved her behind him, glancing back at her. "We fight!" kuwabara had woken up and was fending off a group of opposing demons while Yusuke was fighting off his own group of demons, who were currently trying to chop him to pieces. Sera was bashing a few demons here and there, when out of the blue someone yelled, "ROSE WHIP!" all the demons by kuwabara fell, bloody and mangled. While a black blur swished by sera and Yusuke, chopping the demons around them in two. The wind cause by the blur made seras skirt flutter in the wind along with her hair, she blinked as a familiar feeling caught in her throat.. '_Oh god! Please don't let it be_ **_him!'_** sure enough, when the commotion had calmed down, two demons stood before them. Hiei and kurama. "AHHHHH!!!! ITS **YOU**!" Sera jumped behind Yusuke. Hiei smirked and kurama smiled, "it appears you have a fan club hiei." Hiei snorted and walked past Yusuke to sera. "What is this weakling doing here?" he asked when he got behind Yusuke. Sera was futilely trying to plug up her bleeding nose and still keep away from him. Hiei smirked and shook his head, "i have to say detective, the humans you surround yourself with seem to have bodily problems..."

Once they had entered the castle, they came to a hallway, at the end was a flying bat like thing. It laughed maniacally and shrieked some thing that only sera didn't seem to hear. Turning to kurama, she asked, "what did that one-eyed bat thing say?" kurama smiled at her, only succeeding in making her nose start to bleed again, "it said that we have reached the gate of betrayal, and that only one of us is to come out of this alive." Sera clutched her hands over her heart and drooled, barely able to keep herself standing upright from the sight of kurama's brilliant smile. The flying eyeball interrupted her as she was about to propose to kurama.

"that will be enough talk! Time for the test!" suddenly the roof of the hallway collapsed, falling on top of the group who just barely managed to hold it up. Sera was on the ground, nursing a large bump on her head that she had managed to get when everyone but her ducked all at once. "ow! ow! ow! ow! OW!" hiei grumbled, "Stupid girl! Get out there and pull that lever!" sera nodded, trying to stand up she smacked her head again. The evil eyeball laughed in its high squeaky voice, "she has to stay there or ill send the roof down crushing you all!" Yusuke and the others strained themselves while hiei blurred out into the open, he was about to pull the off lever when he hesitated and looked back at the others. The bat thing giggled girlishly. "Good, I'm glad at least one of you here is traitorous enough to let them die. Besides, if you had pulled the lever you would have been crushed by the boulders above you anyway..." Hiei smirked and drew his blade out in a flash, slicing the things eye open. "Thanks for the tip, now go let your master know were coming..." The bat thing flew off screeching and hiei pulled the lever, jumping out of the way as boulders crashed down on top of him.

Everyone smiled and dusted themselves off while yusuke patted hiei on the back, "man, you had me fooled, i actually thought you were going to let us be crushed, sign me up for your acting classes!" Hie snorted and gave him a cold look before turning away, "who was acting..."

Yusuke face faulted, while kuwabara walked up to sera and lifted her in his arms, grinning like a fool. She wouldent have minded, she was really tired, but he had to make a perverted comment. "wow, its almost like we're married! Maybe after this is all over we could-"

WHACK!!!!

Kuwabara went flying, breaking through a wall. Sera put her trusty bat back in her bag, while yusuke, kurama, and hiei stared at her...well hiei just glared. "what? He was being a pervert!" she weakly defended herself. "did you have to knock him through a wall?!" yusuke asked while laughing. Sera walked up to him and kicked him in the shin, "YOU COULD AT LEAST DEFEND ME YUSUKE!!!" she marched off down the hall, not even glancing back. Hiei and kurama stared after her. eventually hiei walked after her muttering, "were wasting time..." kurama followed and after him came yusuke. kuwabara came last, calling out, "WAIT UP GUYS!!"

First saint beast...

they came upon a stone room. Laughter filled it although there was no one there. Sera looked around for the first saint beast. "this is the place the first saint beast is supposed to be right yusuke?" yusuke nodded. Hiei was looking at the ground under sera, he snorted and looked at yusuke. "if your looking for the demon, look under her." Yusuke and sera looked down, only to see the demon right under sera. Yusuke started to laugh, and sera's eye twitched. She reached behind her and pulled her bat out of her bag.

"PERVERT!" she brought the bat down, aiming for the demon's head. When the dust cleared there was no demon in sight, but there was a giant dent in the ground where he had been. Confused, sera turned to yusuke, "where did he go?" yusuke was laughing too hard to talk, but when she held the bat up threateningly he quieted down. "hes in the middle of the room." Kurama pointed out. Sure enough, there was some sort of rock beast in the middle of the room, staring at them. Kurama stepped forward, "i will fight this one." He walked into the middle of the ring, and the fight started. Sera had pulled her bag off and was sifting through it, looking for something. Yusuke and kuwabara seemed interested in what she was doing, but kept their attention on the fight. Hiei glanced at her every so often, but that was all.

She pulled out two pompoms and a cheerleading skirt. She stood by yusuke and waved her arms frantically while screaming, "go kurama go! You can do it, for the show!! We need the viewers so don't let us down! GO kurama GO!!" Yusuke sweatdropped and tore the pompoms away from her, shredding them in his hands. "Sera...stop that..." She blinked and pouted. "Fine then..." she returned her attention back to the fight, noticing that kurama was having a bit of trouble. A worried expression on her face, she turned to yusuke, "yusuke, why is kurama having such a hard time?" hiei glanced at her and stated, "the demon is made out of rock, kuramas whip isn't very effective if he can keep reforming his own body." Sera nodded, "oh..." She cheered on for kurama, "GO KURAMA!! YOU CAN DO IT!!" she blinked as her voice gave out and she cold barely whisper, yusuke had backed away from her along with the others, covering their ears. When he saw it was safe he walked back over and yelled at her, "WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT!!!" Kurama smiled at her and turned back to the demon. He studied his opponent as his opponent studied him. Th demon chuckled and sank into the floor, leaving kurama to try and find him among the rock walls and floor. Hiei was the first to catch the demons hiding place and he shouted a warning to kurama, "Kurama! Above you!" kurama glanced upward and jumped back just as the demon came crashing down on him. "Rose Whip!!" Kurama's whip cut through the demon, sending parts of rock flying around the room. The demon chuckled and reformed. "as i said before, you cannot defeat me, because i am-"he stopped in mid sentence, noticing that his body was deformed and out of shaped. His legs were where his arms would have been and his head was on his stomach. Kurama smiled and held out the demons stone heart. "...i figured as much, but while you were talking i figured out a way to defeat you....destroy your heart..." The demon gaped at kurama and shook his head watching as kurama tossed his heart into the air. "ROSE WHIP!!" the demons heart shattered. He screamed and his body turned to dust Collecting in a pile under him. kurama turned back to the group and smiled weakly.

Second saint beast...

"Thank you for helping me hiei, i would have eventually figured that out but i would have been worse off." Sera blinked and got her handkerchief out, wetting it with a bottle of water from her bag. She cleaned off kurama's wounds and bandaged them. She smiled and nodded at kurama, putting her first aid things away. Kurama smiled back and looked at her, his eyes softening in sympathy. "I am truly sorry about your voice sera..." She heard hiei snort and looked at him. He turned away muttering, "i could actually stand her speaking, its the idiot over there that should have lost his voice..." sera blushed scarlet, watching as kuwabara yelled an insult at hiei and ran over to her. "You don't think that do you sera my love?" she sweatdropped and looked around for help, when she found none, she tried the only thing she could think of. She asumed a dramatic pose and pointed to her far left in a 'look! whats that!' matter. He turned and she bolted, dashing past hiei with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. Hiei and kurama followed her and yusuke took up the back, pulling kuwabara along with him, who was still looking for the none existant thing.

Sera arrived at a balcony sort on thing over what looked like a lake of lava, with a bridge that looked hazardous to the health. Hiei and kurama came out behined her, after them came yusuke and kuwabara. Sera pointed to the bridge and then to the others, shrugging, with little question marks above her head. "you go across it first, we will follow." Hiei stated coldly. She nodded and obeyed, walking lightly over the small stone bridge. She was half way across when a roar ecohed through the place. It was so intense that it shook the bridge that sera was on, making it even smaller. She gritted her teeth and her eyes widened as she wobbled. She finally got her balance, but the roar came again and the footing under her crumbled. She pitched over the edge and fell backwards. Hiei blurred over to her and caught her by the wrist. He hefted her back on to the bridge, and they all scrambled back to the balcony. A laugh echoed down to them, hiei and kurama caught it and looked up at the demon. Sera followed their gazes and pointed up at the huge form of a cat demon, yusuke and kuwabara looked up from her pointing. '_hes right there!_' she said to herself, only to get the feeling that someone had heard her. The demon smirked at them, jumping down to their level on the other side of the bridge. He glanced at everyone, his gaze landing on sera. 'oh, crap...' his smirk grew into a smile, "a girl, how nice!" kuwabara grabbed sera and hugged her protectivly, which again would have been fine if he haddent been squeezing the life out of her breasts. "OW!!! kuwabara! LET GO!!!!" she whispered hoarsely. he let go, and she sat on the ground, hugging her self protectivly, glaring at kuwabara who looked hurt and yusuke who snapped his fingers and muttered something about life not being fair. Kuwabara stepped up to fight, even though yusuke kept telling him that he was going to get himself killed.

Kuwabara had started his fight, the demon had plucked out some of his arm hairs, they glowed an odd color and transformed into miniature cat demons. They growled and hissed at kuwabara, who eventually turned tail and ran back down the bridge followed by the demons. sera face faulted as he came running back at them and hiei muttered something about weakling humans. Kuwabara turned around and while everyone was surprised, he used his spirit sword to shish-cabob the cat demons. The saint beast growled and jumped down to ground level. Kuwabara blinked and sweatdropped, seeing as the beast was twice his size. " Holy shit...he's bigger than he looks!" The beast laughed, " puny human, you dare to challenge me?" kuwabara gritted his teeth and ran at the beast, extending his sword to it max. Hiei and kurama looked on sadly. Yusuke cheered along with sera for kuwabara. Hiei glanced at them and explained the situation. "Quite your cheering, he's not winning..." Yusuke blinked and patted hiei on the back, "are you blind?! Of course he is, look at him swing that sword!" hiei snorted, "and look at the beast, he isn't even scratched, now look at kuwabara. It's as if he's the one taking all the blows." Indeed, kuwabara dropped back and panted, wiping sweat from his brow. The beast chuckled, "what did i tell you..." Kuwabara growled and lunged at him again. Back with the others kurama gasped. "oh no...The beast is absorbing kuwabara's energy!" yusuke yelled at kuwabara to stop, but he was ignored. Kuwabara powered his sword up even more and let the beast absorb it. He collapsed onto his knees and panted, watching at the demon chuckled at him. "Heh, heh, heh...pathetic...you seriously- huh?" the beasts belly gurgled as all of the energy he had stolen revolted against him, His gut exploded in a burst of energy and he vanished in a cloud of fog..

"Kuwabara! You did great!" sera patted him on the back, which earned her a suffocating hug from him. "kuwa-bara! Cant-gasp-breath!" hiei and kurama watched as sera turned a few interesting shades of blue. Yusuke tried to pull sera out of kuwabara's grip.

"man, are you trying to kill her?" yusuke carried the passed out sera down the hallways, piggy back that is. She woke up as his hand wandered a little to far up her thigh.

THWACK!!

"PERVERT!" sera stomped off, catching up with hiei and kurama. "stupid perverts..." she muttered. Kurama smiled, not saying a word. While hiei just hn'd. Sera closed her eyes, rubbing her temples while muttering some more. "When i see that boton again she's gonna get it! Im not gonna let this slide by..." she was so caught up in plotting, that she failed to notice kurama and hiei stop, and walked right into a door. "OW! Curse my short attention span! So do you think this is the third saint beast kurama?" he nodded and they waited for Yusuke and kuwabara to stop arguing. Sera caught part of the argument, "lier, ive been closer to her, i touched her butt, remember?" kuwabara strutted and boasted his stuff, " naw, i got to touch her boo-"

TWACK!!!

Kuwabara went sprawling, after him went Yusuke. Sera muttered dark things under her breath and dropped the broken bat she was clutching at her feet.

The doors opened, allowing entry to the room. Sera shivered, "its freezing in here!" she hugged herself as kuwabara gave her a puppy look. Kurama smiled and gave her his coat. "Thank you kurama!" he nodded and smiled sexily at her. She covered up her bloody nose and snuggled into his coat, "its freezeing in here!!" hiei was looking around the room, glancing into the shadows as if someone would jump out at them. "hiei, whats wrong?" sera asked, laying a gental hand on his shoulder. He flinched, glaring at her out of the corner of his eyes. "stay back...sera" she stepped back, away from him. "what is it hiei?" he glared around the room, motioning her to get behind the others. A fog floated into the middle of the room, and from that fog came the third saint beast. He glared around at them, his gaze landing on hiei. "So you came back, as a traitor?"

Hiei snorted, "idiot..." sera had her back againsed the door, and she had the feeling that she should step away from it. "i-"

THWHACK!!!!

She went flying, hitting a wall. She slid to the floor swirly eyed, muttering, "someone get the lisense plate of that bus...ugh..." the second saint beast, bruised and bloody shuffled into the room, heading over to the third. He stammpered, "help-help me sariyu...together we can- destroy them..." the third beast smirked, not a 'im better than you' smirk. But a disgusted smirk. "you, are a weakling, you dont deserve to live after being beaten by this scum..." the second demon started to freeze over, a shocked look permanently etched onto his face. The third beast kicked the frozen one, shattering him to bits. Everyone gasped, exept hiei, who closed his eyes in anger. Sera had just gotten up and was walking back to the guys when hiei muttered, "this one is mine." He walked toward the demon while removing his cloak, he tossed it over the now shattered-to-bits demons head. sera gave him a worried look, she could tell that this demon didnt play fair. "um...hiei-"kurama shushed her, watching the fight. The beast threw ice at hiei, but forgetting about hiei's speed, he missed everytime. Yusuke asked, " why did hiei throw his cloak over that beasts head?" kurama answered, "hiei has a honor code that none of us could begin to understand." Sera nodded, although she had an idea, "i think he belives that no one should be betrayed...but im not sure..." kurama stared at her, along with yusuke and kuwabara. The third beast had given up on trying to hit hiei and smirked, throwing his ice at the others instead. They didn't notice the attack thrown at them until it was too late. Yusuke and kurama dived out of the way just in time, while kuwabara tried to throw himself infront of sera, but he was too late. She screamed as the ice hit her, quickly covering her lower body. Within seconds she was frozen to the floor. Her legs and part of her stomach were frozen solid, it was so cold She was going numb. Kurama ran over to her, trying to scrape the ice away, it was no use. Hiei continued his battle, sending sera what looked like a woried glance, which earned him a frozen arm and leg. He landed, favoring his right leg. The demon smirked, "worried for your female friend?" the ice covering sera, shot up. It now reached her ribs and neck, one of her arms was stuck at her side. She was slowly loseing feeling in her body, slowly going numb. The ice crawled its way up the side of her face, stopping when it touched her mouth. 'So cold...i cant feel my legs...' a voice filled her mind. 'hang on sera, this wont take long.' 'Hiei?...' 'yes, just hold on!' 'ok, hiei...please hurry...' hiei smirked and stood up, haveing heard all he could stand from the demon before him. "are you done babbling?" the demon laughed, "and what do you think you can do with you arm and leg frozen?" hiei smirked again, powering up. He launched himself at the beast, slicing him with lightning speed. He landed behind the demon, and watched as the beast screeched and exploded in icy shards. Hiei walked over to where sera was and having melted the ice off of himself, he reached out and melted it off sera. He touched her face, holding her chin in his palms for a few moments as the ice melted. He touched her neck and chest, only keeping contact long enough for the ice to melt, then he moved on. He glance at her as he rested his hands on her stomach, her nose was bleeding again. he snorted and shook his head before moving down. He touched her thighs and her shins, stopping at her feet. She collapsed when he was done and he caught her, laying her on the ground. He turned and went to retrieve his cloak. Yusuke was muttering, "life is so unfair..." as kurama hoisted sera onto his back. She opened one tinged blue eye, and looked at hiei. "Th-thanks-s,...h-hiei.....K-kuram-ma..." kurama smiled back at her and looked to hiei. "So how many times did you actually cut him hiei?" kurama asked. Hiei snorted a, "13" kurama sighed, "i lost count after 9." Yusuke, "really? I only saw 7?" kuwabara pouted, "yeah well i only saw flashes of light..." they continued on their way, half way there, sera decided to walk, seeing how she was slowing kurama down. "ill walk now kurama, thank you." He set her down nodding, and she limped behind them, leaning on the wall. Hiei glanced at her and sighed, "damnit girl!" he grabbed her shoulder, leaning her on him and helped her walk. Kurama took her other side and yusuke and kuwabara walked ahead of them, laughing and telling jokes. "thanks guys!" she smiled and enjoyed what little she could with her new friends. Also enjoying being so close to hiei, him being a fire deomn and her being freezing cold, helped her warm up. 'thanks hiei' 'your welcome' she blushed deep red, remembering that he could read her thoughts. "HIEI!!!STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

Thus they continued on to the last saint beast...

They were running now. Boton had called on the compact thing and informed them that the infected humans on earth were after Keiko now. Yusuke had taken off and they were chaseing after him. They came upon a tower, with no way in accept a window that looked too high up to jump to.

"Kuwabara, hiei, kurama, since you can hold a lot of weight, you can help me up there!" yusuke said. "ok yusuke, but you have to promise to win when you get up there!" she cupped her hands and hefted him up. She was thourouly surprised when kurama lifted her up as well. "kurama? Wha-"he practically threw her and yusuke up and into the window. Yusuke landed on his feet with sera on her butt at his feet. "ow!" she whined. Suzaku was standing in the middle of the room, with a flute and a weird bird fluttering behind him. Sera's eyes widened at the sight of suzaku, they throbbed into hearts and she drooled at him. 'He's gorgeous...' Her gaze wandered over his hair and face. He was Blond with two red bangs in the front. He was built like weight lifter, with fair skin and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The bird squawked and turned red, saying VERY loudly, "That GIRL is here too!" suzaku grinned, kinda a half grin. And replyed, "good, extra insurance..." sera sweat dropped and muttered, "what do i look like, a dounut? Why does everyone stare at me?" yusuke ignored her and stepped up to suzaku, demanding the flute. Suzaku laughed and the fight started. The bird chased sera around the room, clawing at her face. They wisely stayed out of yusuke and suzaku's way though. Sera pulled out her bat and chased after the bird, swinging furiously. "DEATH TO THE BIRD!!!"

suzaku was getting punched by yusuke, he decided to power up some more. He knocked yusuke back as sera ran by, still chaseing the bird, and she tripped over him into a facefault. Suzaku laughed and he split into seven more suzaku's! Sera gasped as seven suzaku's surrounded them. They all attacked yusuke, beating him savagely. 'YUSUKE!' she spotted the real suzaku standing to the side, watching with a smirk on his face. She got to her feet slowly, useing her stealth to try and sneak up on him. She was half way there when he spotted her and sent the bird at her face. "AAAIIIIYYYYAAAAA!!!" she frantically pulled at the squawking bird attached to her face. Yusuke was being held up by the fake suzaku's, and a screen appeared by the real one. It showed keiko and boton runnuing from a bunch of people infected by the bugs. "KEIKO!" yusuke tried to shake off the suzaku's, only to get electrocuted. The real suzaku spoke, " now, i have a proposition, i will let you live if you eat the heart of this girl... Keiko." Sera sent the bird flying, gasping in shock at what her ears caught, "BASTARD!!" sera launched herself at him, She actually scratched his cheek, but he hit her hard in the chest and She went flying back. She hit the far wall and slid down it, ribs and other bones breaking from when he hit her. She lay limp on the floor, struggling to breath. Yusuke gave a sharp intake of breath, tensing as her ribs broke, he glared at suzaku, then returned his attention to the screen. Keiko and boton were trapped in a closet and the bug infected people were breaking in to it. They opened it, but the girls were gone? Boton whapped them in the head with her bat, and she and Keiko took off again. Suzaku swore as yusuke gathered his energy and fired his shotgun. "SHOT GUN!!!" the spirit bullets hit the seven suzaku's, sending them all back to the origonal. "H-how...how-c-could a-a human..." suzaku fell to the ground, beaten. Yusuke took the flute, and grabbed sera, careful of her chest area and shoulder, which were broken. She opened one eye and blinked at him weakly. "yu-yusuke...i-"he shushed her, "its ok sera, you tried to help. Thanks." She smiled and stood feebily, pushing him away playfully. "Yusuke you jerk." The others burst into the room, kuwabara was covered in green stuff, He ran up to sera and before she could even squawk, he hugged her in a bear hug.

"Sera! I'm so glad you're okay!" She turned a shade of blue, and passed out from the pain of having her broken shoulders and ribs squeezed. Hiei sighed and punced kuwabara in the back of the head, takeing sera from him. Kurama nodded and yusuke asked, "hey! Why cant i carry her?!" hiei looked to kurama and answered, "im not letting you two perverts near her, ill never hear the end of it." Kurama nodded and they all left for home.

One week later...

Sera was sleeping blissfully, when she was grabbed by the back of her shirt and dragged out of bed, her sister stood her up and helped her dress, then shoved the half awake and injured sera out the door. Wher she landed on her face, with her butt in the air and her shirt half on. He bag flew out after her, hitting her in the head. "SERA YOU LAZY BUM! GET TO SCHOOL! AND YOU HAVE GYMNASTICS AFTER SCHOOL! AND DONT FORGET ABOUT WORK AT THE CAFE!" her sister screamed, slaming the door. "darnit! I was having a good dream!" sera snapped. "Was it about me?" kuwabara asked coming up with yusuke and kurama. Sera sweat dropped, "no kuwabara..." he snapped his fingers and pouted. "well, you look cheery." Yusuke stated, helping her up. "Thanks yusuke!" kurama, smiled and waved, "well, i will be off now. Nice seeing you again sera." She smiled and nodded, drooling a bit seeing as her dream had been about him and hiei. " Bye kurama! Say, where's hiei?" Sera asked. "he's probably asleep in his tree or something..." "YUSUKE!!!" boton poped out of no where, "WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!!"

At kuwabara's house...

Sera, boton, kuwabara, and yusuke were all sitting around kuwabara's tv. Boton popped in a video, and koenma appeared, he was informing them of there next mission. "an ice maiden has been kiddnapped, your mission is to go and get her." A picture pops up, is shows a blue haired girl with kind red eyes. Kuwabara ogles at the TV screen, stating. "i think im in love." Shizuru, kuwabaras sister, walks into the room. "hey, brother, what'cha watching?" everyone got nervouse, but koenma explained, "dont worry, only those who are spiritually aware can see this tape." Kuwabara stood up and yelled, "I'm off to find my love!" and he ran out of the room. Yusuke sighed, "he dosent even know the way..." sera nodded, sighing with boton. Shizuru sighed, "dont worry, he'll come back when he cant find the way, now lets watch that tape again." Everyone sweat drops. 'She can see the tape...shit...' sera thought.

Later...

Sera found herself trudging around with yusuke, kuwabara and boton. "So why didn't kurama come along?" yusuke began to answer, "because-" but he was inturupted by kuwabara, who had a red ribbon tied around his pinky and a head band with hearts on it around his head. "because this is my mission of love!" he marched off, following his pinky. " MY LOVE FOR YUKINA WILL LEAD ME TO HER!!!" sera and boton sweatdropped and followed kuwabara, with yusuke right behind. They came upon a field, and boton wandered off. Sera was looking for her, and found her when she heard a scream. Sera and the others found boton upside down in a giant spider web. A giant spider lady thing came out of the trees. "well, well, lunch." Boton screamed and yusuke fired up his spirit gun. Blasting the spider-lady into a sticky green goo. They moved on and eventually thought they were lost, so they camped for the night. Sera woke up suddenly, not knowing why exactally. "wha?" a soft voice came out of the shadows, "shush...sera come here..." sera got up, being entirely to trusting, and followed the voice. "hello?" she whispered. "follow my voice..." was her reply. She blinked and scratched her head following until she reached a small clearing. "who are you?" she whispered, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. A figure jumped down infront of her, and she was so startled that she tripped and fell backwards, landing with a dull thump on her butt. "hn. Stupid girl." "oh, hiei? You scared the stuffing out of me! What are you doing here?" she whispered feircly. He hn'd and helped her to her feet, jumping into a tree and sitting in his usual style. She stared up at him, confused. "So, why did you call me out here?" he stared down at her, thinking about what to say. He finally jumped down and walked up to her. She got really wide eyed and backed up a few paces. He stopped and smirked, "what? Do i scare you?" she gulped and turned red, "well- i- just...sigh...kinda..." he smirked again and leaned against a tree. "Anyway, i wanted to know why you were here with the detective..." sera sighed. "Koenma said that if i came i could have a week off...i don't really trust him though..." hiei laughed, not the sinister laugh that sera had heard when she had first met him, but an actual 'im-happy-laugh. Sera stared wide-eyed at him with her mouth hanging open. "D- did you just laugh? Did HIEI just LAUGH?" he stopped, scowling at her. "and what is wrong with me laughing? Its not like i dont have a sense of humor..." sera laughed, bringing tears to her eyes, "you-a sense of HUMOR? Didnt you kill the last guy that told you a joke?" he scowled and walked up to her again, she backed up againsed a tree, sweating a bit. "Erm...i didn't mean-"she was cut short as he kissed her. Her eyes went wide. She stiffened at the feeling of his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She blinked and closed her eyes, her heart fluttering as she kissed him back. Her breath caught in her throat when he lifted her off the ground and jumped back into his tree. He pulled away, His eyes glistened in the moon light, as he stared at her with a half blank expression. His hair shone an odd color of black and blue, and his pale skin blinded her in all its beauty. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and her eyes softened a bit. She brushed his lips with her finger. She was about to speak when he clamped a hand over her mouth staring intently into her eyes. She held her breath as he leaned down and kissed her neck, licking just under her ear. His hand slid away from her mouth, finding its way down to her thigh. By now she was too stunned to speak, only breathe and watch. Her mind was running on a blank, waiting to see what happened next. He lifted her up and forward, biting at her ear softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, afraid if she let go she would fall to her death. His mouth found hers again. His tongue sliding across hers slowly. He moved forward, in-between her legs, sliding himself closer to her body. His teeth bit carefully into her flesh, almost teasing her. She gasped and tried to draw back, but he held her to him. He growled softly into her ears and moved his mouth down to her chest, licking the flesh just above her breasts. She gasped and shut her eyes tightly as he bit into her, a small amount of blood pooled out from around his mouth and he lapped it up, leaving the would sight to find her mouth again. She tasted her own blood and sighed, hugging him close to her. The light from the moon was suddenly blocked out by clouds, and the forest was quiet.

A few hours later...

Sera returned to camp, and explained to yusuke that she had gone to use the bathroom and had gotten lost. As she fell asleep, her cheeks still a slight pink in color. She smiled dreamed about hiei, and his soft kisses.

The next morning...

"are we there yet?" sera whined, dragging her feet behind her. Yusuke looked at kuwabara, who was moving through some bushes, his pinky still held out infront of him. "nope..."

two hours later...

They finally came up to a giant catsle like thing, with a tower. There was a spirit energy field around it, and it was repelling anything that came near. Yusuke and kuwabara had no trouble stepping through, but hey had to literally pull sera through forcfully. Boton had gotten on her oar and flown over the feild, also looking for traps and goons. When they were all on the other side, they ran into a couple of goons, but had no trouble defeating them. They did however run into a fighter sooner or later. It was a girl, or at least thats what sera thought. Yusuke started the fight, with kuwabara yelling at him the whole time, "URAMESHIE! ITS NOT RIGHT TO HIT GIRLS!!" sera was just about as fed up as she could get and snapped at him, "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!" he shrank away, and let yusuke fight. When yusuke was done, he explained that the girl hadn't actually been a 'girl'. But just look like one... sera smacked him for being a perv, and they continued on. They came across two others, and one had the gall to try and use boton as a sheild! He had grabbed her by the back of the jacket and she had slid out of it. Yusuke and kuwabara defeated him. They came to the tower that yukina was supposed to be in, but they couldent get the door open enough to slip in. sera was just skinny enough to slid in, she glanced about but couldn't find any yukina. 'no yukina? Where is she?' she slid back out and told them her find. "she wasnt in there, we have to go some where else." They took off down the hall, sera in front with boton behind her on her oar. They reached a giant room, and sera entered first. She was imedietly grabbed by a giant hand, and found herself looking into the face of a man, and another man on the first mans back. 'odd...' she wiggled and slipped out of her jacket like boton had. She tried to run back out the door, but was grabbed around the ankles and hung upside-down in the air. Which wasnt a good thing considering she was in her skirt and tanks to a certain fire demon had no panties on.

"IIIIYYYEEEE!!!" the muscle man as she now saw, was grinning at her upside-down, and his friends fingers had elongated and were wrapped firmly around her ankles. "LET ME DOWN!!!" she felt something and found herself on the ground staring up shocked, at hiei? "hiei wha-""COME ON!!!" he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. They came to another smaller room. And this room had a girl in it, and an ugly toad thing. "AHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!! TOAD MONSTER!!!!" the toad frowned and sent goons at sera and hiei. Hiei cut them down and went for the boss with fire in his eyes. Yukina, sera guessed, yelled, "NO! PLEASE DONT!" hiei stopped mid stroke, his kantana's blade at the toad's throat. "what? Yukina, he-""no dont! I dont want to see any more death!" sera layed a hand on hiei's arm, making him lower the blade.

Kuwabara burst into the room, his pinky still in front of him, he rushed over to yukina and taking her hands asked, "yukina! Are you alright!? Because i, the MIGHTY KAZAMA KUWABARA! Will protect you!" sera could see hiei tittering on the edge of sanity, his kantana half out, he was really trying hard not to cut kuwabara into strips. Sera sweat dropped and stared at the sudden spotlight over kuwabara and yukina. "Where'd that come from?" she asked. They all shrugged and left, yet another mission complete.

_He was everywhere, behind her, infront of her. She saw the glint of metal before it even touched her. She felt it cut deep into the soft flesh of her abdomen. His booted foot came up and smacked into the side of her head, sending her spiraling a few feet away, a small trickle of blood dripped into her eyes as she tried to stand again. A pair of boots came into her blurry line of sight and she whimpered, inching away from him...please...please leave me alone... a chuckle and his fist connected with her jaw. She cried out and fell back, her skull cracking against the floor. His hands slid under her arms and lifted her up...Wake up my pet...do not fall asleep on me... She cracked her eyes open and gazed at him, her vision tinted red from the blood that oozed from her skull. He smirked and leaned in, kissing her hard on the mouth. She whimpered and he chuckled again, pulling away from her do not fear death...for death invites you my pet... she screamed as his blade bite through her rips, lodging itself painfully in her heart _

Sera gasped and sat up in bed, a cold sweat washing over her body. She felt something warm ooze down her lips and raised a hand to wipe it away. She blinked dizzily at the red substance on her fingers. She rolled out of the bed, thumping on her head on the floor.

In the morning her sister opened her door to find sera on the floor, a small pool of blood oozing from her mouth. She immediately called 911 and had her sister rushed to the hospital. When word got to the others they rushed to the hospital she was located at.

Sera awoke up with a splitting headache. Spotting her sister in the chair next to her asleep. "Talk about weird..." She sat up and glanced about, her attention getting caught on the voices outside her room. "Will she be okay?" "Yes, she will be fine. It's the repeat of this that we are worried about. We have x rays and cat scans but nothing is wrong with her..." "When can she come home?" "I'd say for safety reasons...about a week..."

Sera blinked and glanced at the hospital band around her wrist, by the date on the band she had been here for two days already. "Guess ill be getting my vacation no?" He raised her voice a bit, getting the attention of those outsides. The voices stopped and the open opened. Yusuke and kuwabara entered the room both dressed in a sweatshirt and blue jeans, each had an arm full of flowers. Yusuke grinned and set the flowers down on the nightstand. "So...your awake now?" She grinned back and plucked at her wristband. "No I'm still asleep..." kuwabara sat cross-legged on her bed and handed her a card. The front was a picture of a kitten hanging for dear life onto a clothesline. She opened the card and read the caption out loud, "hang in there.... How...utterly morbid..." She raised an eyebrow at them and laughed, seeing as the card had been signed by everyone...except hiei. 'What did you expect? Its not like you're the greatest catch in the world...you just have a good body...' She sighed and set the card down, smelling her flowers instead. "What happened to you?" the question caught her off guard, she blinked and looked up to yusuke. "What?" He studied her and shrugged his shoulders, 'nah...never mind...we can talk about that later..."

Later that night....

She was half-asleep when her door opened. She blinked fuzzily as her sister left and kurama came in. "kurama?" He smiled and sat at the foot of her bed. "I felt bad about not being able to see you when yusuke and kuwabara were here, so i came when i could. 'Awe...that's so sweet!' She pushed herself into a sitting position and was about to turn the light on when he caught her hand in his. She held her breath and flushed, almost glad that he couldn't see her face. He continued on, a slight pause in his voice, "...you must know...that i like you right...i mean...your a very beautiful girl..." her heart jumped into her throat, this was just the opposite of hiei's tactic. Hiei was all about taking what's his, but kurama.... 'Oh...he's so charming...' "...i-i didn't even know..." He smiled at her, the weak light from her door window shading his face so it was almost angelic. "Well now you do..." He leaned over and kissed her, stroking the side of her face with his face. She kissed him back softly. He pulled back and smiled, ".... Sera..."

The next day...Bwahahah...

After filing a release form, sera's sister got her into a wheelchair and out of the hospital. She couldn't attend school for a while, but she liked to go to the park. She was at the park infront of the lake, skipping stones when it happened. A dark shadow was cast over hers and she looked back. The first thing she saw was a pair of dark boots and her eyes widened.

_... A pair of boots came into her blurry line of sight and she whimpered, inching away from him...please...please leave me alone... a chuckle and his fist connected with her jaw. She cried out and fell back, her skull cracking against the floor_

"Yusuke!!" yusuke turned his head and blinked, spotting boton running full tilt down the street towards him. She stopped and panted tears in her eyes.

Yusuke looked at her worriedly, "what's wrong? Boton! What's wrong?!" She sniffled and barely got out, "Sera's been kidnapped!! Koenma was sent a ransom letter this evening!" Yusuke's eye's widened, but boton wasn't done yet. "...Oh yusuke....it gets worse...Keiko never came home from school...and the school principal found al her school book and her bag..." yusuke shook his head, feelings welling up inside of him. Both his and botons compact things went off, yusuke got his out first and opened it. He was greeted with a picture of Keiko, apparently the picture had been taken from behind, because she was looking over her shoulder at someone. Then the picture was switched, to one of sera. She was at the hospital, asleep in her bed. The picture changed again, boton was the next, it was a picture of her with yusuke next to her, they were both looking at something. Boton screamed and yusuke looked up, she was gone! "BOTON!!"

Hiei had been napping when a disturbing dream had popped into his head.

_...please...please leave me alone... a chuckle and his fist connected with her jaw. She cried out and fell back, her skull cracking against the floor. His hands slid under her arms and lifted her up...wake up my pet...do not fall asleep on me... She cracked her eyes open and gazed at him, her vision tinted red from the blood that oozed from her skull. He smirked and leaned in, kissing her hard on the mouth. She whimpered and he chuckled again, pulling away from her do not fear death...for death invites you my pet..._

Hiei sat up and blinked his heart in his throat. 'Sera!!' he was not going to let anyone hurt HIS mate. He grabbed his cloak and with a flick of his wrist the fabric was around his shoulders and he had blurred off.

Yusuke and kuwabara were waiting in koenma's office. The half-pint god was sitting on his desk fuming. If his father found out about this he was dead, but he wouldn't think about that right now. Kurama opened the door and entered, calm faced as always. Not only was boton gone, but sera was gone. He still hadn't made up his mind on which he liked better. "As you know...we have three missing people on our hands," koenma started. He had gotten up and was currently pacing on his desk. "not only is boton gone, but keiko and sera have gone missing as well." Everyone was silent for a moment, then Yusuke's compact switched on. Sera's voice blared over the intercom. "Yusuke?...Hello?...HELLO?!?!" Yusuke blinked and dug it out of his pocket, "Sera?! Where are you!!" She smiled at him, noticing kurama by him. Koenma switched the TV screen on and sera's face popped onto it. Yusuke closed his compact and repeated his question. "Sera, where are you, Is keiko there?! Or boton?!" She shook her head, "i don't know where i am...but...i wanted to see you all one last time. Wait...keiko and boton are missing too?" kurama stepped forward, "what do you mean by that? One last time? What's going on? Sera!" she smiled weakly, pushing hair from her bruised face. "...Don't worry...i already know what will happen to me here...so i wanted to say good bye. Is hiei there?" Yusuke clenched his fists, "Please, don't speak like that sera...we're coming for you! Don't give up already!!" she smiled and shook her head. "Its okay yusuke...ive' been dreaming about this. I know the end almost by heart..." Yusuke shut his eyes tightly and turned away while kurama and koenma spoke to her. "How...how does it end?" Sera frowned, but she quickly changed her mind and bite her lip as she lied. "...You guys come to get me...you save me from them..." Kurama sensed the false hood in her voice, but kept it to himself seeing as she was trying to comfort them.

Hiei landed on the windowsill of koenma's office. He opened the window and stepped in, immediately noticing sera's face on the TV screen. '_Sera?!_' She blinked and looked at him, waving slightly. "Hi hiei...glad you could stop by..." he turned to koenma after nodding to her, but he kept his eyes locked on her face as she spoke with kurama. "I know where they are keeping the girls. In an old run down factory n the other side of town."

Suddenly there was a crashing sound on the screen and sera stuffed the open compact into her shirt. A voice interrupted her, "Stop your rambling girl! The boss wants to speak with you!" "OW! Let me go!!" There was a scratching sound and sera screamed. Koenma turned the TV screen off and stood infront of it, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. "We have news of the girl's location. They are being held at the old candy factory on the other side of town. You have about an hour to get there...."

Keiko blinked, having woken up in a strange cell. She gasped spotting boton next to her, and ugly purple knot on the back of her head. She got up and glanced out a window, discovering that she was still in Tokyo, but far away from her school. 'How did i get here?' She gasped when voices echoed from outside her cell, and ducked into the shadows, pulling boton along with her.

Sera screamed again as she was carried along by the three Guard demons. They stopped at the end f a hall way and push two doors open. "Here ya' are miss..." They dumped her on her butt just inside the room and slammed the doors shut behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw what surrounded her. The room was painted crimson red and there were no Windows. There was a bed in the middle of the room, it was covered in red velvet and had gauzy curtains billowing from the ceiling to the floor, acting as curtains to the world. The floor was covered in candles and odd symbols. She blinked again barely even noticing the figures in the center of the bed until a moan floated to her ears, She gasped and scooted backwards her eyes fixed on the bed. A man and a woman were being intimate right infront of her, The man on his back and the woman onto of him. She covered her mouth as the woman reached down over the side of the bed, pulling back up a long dagger. The man was to concentrate on what he was doing that he didn't even notice, not until the woman brought the dagger down into his chest, piercing him through the heart. He screamed, the sound fading into a gurgle as he threw up blood onto the woman. She chuckled and wiped the blood from her face while pushing the man off of the bed. Her Deep red eyes fixed on sera and the breath rushed out of her. Sera felt the world tilt and fade; it was just her and the woman who was walking towards her.

Yusuke and the others had just made it to a ferry that would take them across to the other side of Tokyo. "We'll never make it in time...." Hiei hn'd and crossed his arms over his chest, watching kurama through slitted eyes. Kurama was leaning on the rail, watching the waves below as they splashed the side of the ferry. 'Boton...please be alright....'

Boton opened hazy eyes as she glanced about, Keiko was asleep right next to her, and her head was throbbing painfully. She was faintly aware that her compact was still in her pocket. She moved her arms to reach for it and grunted. Her arm was in some serious pain. "Keiko...Keiko?..." Keiko stirred and looked at boton and smiled. "...Your awake..." "yes...Keiko, reach into my back pocket and get my compact..." Keiko found the compact and opened it, surprised to see koenma's face pop onto the screen. "Boton!" Boton took the compact with her good hand and looked at koenma. "koenma sir, keiko is here with me..." "yes, yes. I know that already! Boton, yusuke and the others are on their way to come and get you. Where is sera?" Keiko grabbed the compact from boton, "yusuke is coming?!" koenma nodded and clicked the compact off. Keiko smiled and shut botons compact, setting it in her lap. 'Oh yusuke...'

Sera's eyes glazed over. She faintly noticed herself standing up. The woman was at her feet now, smiling at her. "...Lovely... come my lovely...." She held her hand out and sera took it, walking with the woman back to the bed, The woman pulled sera's shirt off, and slid her skirt down. She tisk'ed at sera's underwear and used her nails to slid them off. When she was completely nude the woman smiled, "...My lovely...Kiss me my lovely..." Sera nodded, her mind blank of all thoughts. She was under the woman's spell, she was lost in her large crimson eyes and her flowing white hair. She was her lovely. "...Kiss...yes, kiss me my lovely...' Sera leaned in and kissed the woman, only to be dragged down onto the bed. The woman climbed on top of her and kissed her neck, scratching her nails down sera's chest. The woman's mouth opened and saliva spilled out, coating sera's neck and shoulder. The woman's teeth elongated into fangs as she licked the side of sera's face.

The doors to the room opened and in stepped a man in boots. He walked over to the bed and gazed down at sera and the woman. He slowly undid his belt and crawled onto the bed, pushing the woman out of the way. He crawled over her, holding her arms down as he kissed her lightly on the neck. her to do something..." His husky voice was directed at the white haired woman at his side. She smiled and spoke in her lulling voice, "...my lovely...fear him my lovely..." Sera's eyes brightened and she twisted in his grasp, "HELP!! AHH! NO!! STOP!! AHHHH!!" He smirked and kissed her mouth, holding her struggling form against him.

Yusuke and the others stepped off of the boat, they were four blocks away from the candy factory. "Come on guys, we cant spare any time!!" Hiei blurred off in the factory's direction as the others took off down the empty streets.

Keiko sighed, watching the window in their cell. She turned her head as two demons stopped infront of their cell. They opened the door and stepped in. "times up girlie's, the boss wants to see you now..." on of them grabbed botons feet and dragged her from the room, she feebly looked back, "keiko! Yusuke will come!!" keiko nodded as she was also led from the cell, ' i know he will boton, i know...'

Yusuke and kurama stopped infront of the building. Kuwabara right behind them. "...Remember, we get the girls first, then we beat the crap out of the guys that took them!!" kurama and kuwabara nodded as hiei jumped down from a dead tree near the front door. "Kurama, you go after boton, yusuke you and kuwabara go after Keiko...ill go find sera." Every one nodded and entered the factory.

The man pulled out of sera, he sat back and smirked at the white haired woman. "...You found a good one, never before used..." He chuckled and stepped from the bed, pulling his pants back on. The white haired woman smirked and flicked her hair from her face,

"Why thank you lord katsu, that almost sounded like a compliment..." He glared at her and pointed at sera. "Enough with your jokes, release her from your spell and send her to my room..." The woman nodded as he left and bent over sera. "...Lovely...go to lord katsu's room lovely..." Sera nodded and stumbled down the hallway, stopping infront of a giant oak door. She whispered softly, "...lord katsu...." The doors opened and she stepped in. they shut slowly behind her.

Yusuke skidded to a stop at a bend in the hallways, her could hear Keiko's voice on the other side. He stepped out into the path of a big demon holding Keiko by the wrist. The demon growled and lunged at him, only to be sliced in half by kuwabara's spirit sword. Yusuke grinned at Keiko and enveloped her in a hug. She cried into his shoulder, "What about boton!?" yusuke smiled, wiping her tears away. "She's okay, kurama went to find her."

Kurama glared the demon that held boton captive down. He ran a hand through his hair and flicked his rose whip out. The demon charged and kurama smirked. "ROSE WHIP!" The walls were splashed with sticky greenish goo as the demon head was severed from its body. Kurama embraced boton in a hug and held her as she cried. "Its okay, Keiko and sera will be fine...."

Hiei stopped outside of two doors, inside he could hear someone singing. He kicked the door open and stepped inside. Finding himself face to face with a white haired woman. He blinked as she touched his face, cooing softly. "...Lovely, play with me..." His heart raced for some reason and he fought to keep his body temperature down. The woman took his hand and led him to a bed and pulled him down on top of her and cooed again. "...Bite me lovely...bite me..." Hiei smiled and leaned down biting softly into her neck. She moaned and traced his back with her fingernails. "...Softly...lovely, softly- AHH!!" Hiei sat back up, blood running out of his mouth as he grabbed the woman by the hair and spit her flesh out. "...Tell me... lovely...where sera is..." His eyes narrowed as the woman looked up in terror at him, blood gushing from the hole in her neck.

As the doors shut behind sera, the woman's spell wore off. She backed up and screamed into her hands, visions of what had happened to her tormenting her mind. "...Its not all that bad...is it?" She glanced up from in-between her fingers, Tears pooling from her eyes. "Why...WHY?!" Katsu chuckled and stepped from the shadows. "...Because you WERE a pretty young virgin... best of the best if you ask me..." Sera Lunged at him, intent of clawing his eyes out, but he moved way to fast.

He was everywhere, behind her infront of her. She saw the glint of his sword before it bit into her stomach. He kicked her in the side of the head, which sent her flying a few steps away. She felt blood trickle into her eyes and she tried to stand. His feet moved into her line of sight and she whimpered. She remembered her dream and sighed softly, she WAS going to die. "Please...please just leave me alone..." He laughed and smacked her in the face with his fist. She screamed and flew back, her head busting open on the floor. He picked her up and kissed her hard on the mouth, before letting her back down. "..Good Bye my lovely..." Her eyes widened for a brief moment. '...Those words...they are wrong!' He drove his blade into her chest. At that moment the doors few open and hiei stepped in. In one hand he held the head of the white haired woman, and in the other he held a bloodied sword. "...Drop the girl Katsu..." katsu growled and drew his blade out of sera. He lunged at hiei only to have the dead woman's head thrown in his face. Hiei jumped in and slit his throat, letting the bleeding man hit the ground before incinerating him with his black flames.

Hiei kneeled by sera and wiped her face off before picking her up in his arms.

Kurama, yusuke and kuwabara met outside with the girls, they all

Waited in silence for any sign of sera and hiei. "Do you think he found her?" Kuwabara leaned against a tree watching the front doors to the factory. "...I don't know..." yusuke hugged Keiko tighter to him, also watching the doors. A shape appeared on the other side of the door and a few moments later hiei walked out with sera in his arms. She was bloody and didn't appear to be breathing. Kurama and boton rushed over to them as hiei set her down. Boton felt for a pulse. Everyone was silent as she waited, watching her wristwatch. Boton went into CPR and got sera breathing again. They patched up her wounds and carted her off to Genki's for some serious healing.

The next day...

Sera woke up feeling numb, she climbed out of bed to discover that if she moved, it felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. She smirked at the irony. She pulled back her kimono to stare at the huge scar right above where her heart was located. She felt like throwing up, but decided against it. "Where am i though...i should be dead..." "on the contrary!" Sera started as koenma's head appeared in the room. She blinked and sweatdropped, "but...my dream..." koenma laughed, some how miraculously keeping his pacifier in his mouth. "A dream isn't always right. Yours was a prediction alright, but it was wrong..." She blinked again,

"that's right, in my dream things happened differently. Like there was no-" She stopped mid sentence, tears pooling in her eyes again. Koenma frowned and went silent, choosing to keep quiet instead of trying to talk around an awkward moment. She let her hands rest in her lap as she thought about what to do. '...I should have died...it would have saved me so much pain...' She glanced around dully, and her gaze landed on hiei's sword. She got up from her bed mat and made her way slowly over to the blade. Koenma gasped, "SERA!! DONT!!!" seeing that she was ignoring him, he turned to a different tactic. "YUSUKE!! GENKI!! ANYBODY!!!" Sera drew the blade from its sheath and held it up. She could hear running feet so she needed to be quick, but her mind was speeding along without her. 'Yusuke.... Keiko...kurama.... Boton...genki.... Yukina.........hiei...' She shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth, plunging the blade towards her stomach even as the door to her room was pushed open and everyone bolted in. Hiei being the fastest rushed her, but even he was too late. She feel too her knees and coughed, tears of pain and regret running down her face. Hiei growled and pulled his sword from her belly while yukina rushed over to her. She blinked and smiled up at hiei, while yukina got to work on healing. "...You...just aren't going to...let me die are you..." Kurama kneeled beside her and stuffed some herbs into her mouth. "Swallow these..." She swallowed and made a sour face at him, earning herself a smile. Yusuke and Keiko kneeled beside her also, Keiko in tears while yusuke was angry. "Why would you go and kill yourself when we-"he stopped, seeing as she had passed out already. Koenma sighed and shook his head, a bead of sweat running down his face. "None of us here want to see her go, but she's been through more than any of us here can imagine..." yusuke stood up and glared at him, "yeah well i think she's just being selfish and stupid! She knows all of us love her!" koenma fixed a glare on him and was about to speak when hiei interrupted him. "...She was raped you idiot..." yusuke fell silent, watching as yukina brought sera back to conciseness. He sat back down and looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "Is it true sera? Were you-?" He dropped the sentence, shutting his eyes tightly. Sera smiled at him and shook her head, lying once again. "...No yusuke...I wasn't...I was just confused...and i had a very bad dream..." She sat up and smiled at them all, getting a scornful look from both hiei and kurama. "i'm fine. Really i am...."

That night...

Sera sat outside in hiei's favorite tree, she had to walk all the way from Genki's to get there but it was worth it. "Why are you here..." She turned her head at the familiar voice and smiled at hiei. "...To visit..." He snorted and sat next to her, watching her carefully. "...You know i didn't mean anything on that night...it was just-"She cut him off, a hint of irony in her voice.

"Just for fun?" Hiei sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at her back. 'What am i supposed to say. She's my mate, didn't i tell her that? Does she understand what a mate is?'

"It wasn't just for fun, i labeled you as my mate, when we move to the Maki we will be partners." She turned her head and blinked. "You mean...you weren't just playing around..." She edged closer to him, "you meant something?!" he blinked and snorted, looking in a different direction while he switched leg positions. "Of course i meant something by it! Idiot, did you think i was trying to take advantage of your soft heartedness?!' She laughed and threw herself at him, effectively knocking them both from the tree. Hiei yelped and landed on his feet, clutching sera to his chest. He hn'd and dropped her, hopping back up to his tree. She sighed looked at the moon. "..Hiei?..." He glanced down at er, "what.." she blinked away tears and sighed again. "Never mind.....So, are we going out or so to speak?" she asked, looking up at him from the ground." He hn'd and glanced down at her, "how am i supposed to know, you ningens are very silly creatures..." She giggled and went back to looking at the moon, "..hiei..." He sighed and looked down at her. "yes?" she paused for a moment, "..........i love you..."

End


End file.
